Shattered Beliefs (Abandoned)
by Barrybumhead
Summary: "After the Great War the Unified Alliance is formed ushering a new golden age of both technology and Economy, But what happens when another first contact goes bad? How will humanity react to another possible Great War? And how will the Council react when all their Beliefs about technology are shattered?"
1. Chapter 1: Timeline

**Hello there!**

 **To be honest there will be some (a lot) of swearing but if you don't like it then don't read it :)**

 **Now that's out the way. I myself am pretty shit at writing but I love making up stories, so yeah sorry if I have bad spelling, grammar and sentence structure. Also this is my first time writing a fanfiction so again it is probably bad, but I will try my best to improve**

* * *

 **Shattered Beliefs Timeline.**

2553\. The war is over. As everyone rebuilds, we also mourn the loss of so many.

2557\. Infinity is commissioned. It's imminently stocked for war, after an attempted hijack from the last remaining rebels.

2557\. Infinity finds Requiem. But wait outside of the gravity well. The Infinity then sends SPARTAN IV teams into Requiem to kill Jul'Mdama and the rest of the storm. The mission is a success but before Jul'Mdama is killed he sets the planet into the sun. Killing 100 SPARTAN IVs and killing the didactic.

2558\. UNSC send 30 light frigates out to find new colony locations. Infinity continues to scout for halos and the Master Chief.

2560\. The new _UNSC Athena Class_ Warship/exploration/scientific cruiser is finished and 50 of them are planned to be finished building by 2587. The _UNSC Athena_ is appropriately named after the Greek god of warfare and wisdom. It is designed to be a large Heavy cruiser, able to go to Forerunner sites and study them while having the site, land and space around protected.

2562\. The small UNSC colony on Oasis VI had a rodent infection that got into the storerooms and shops, while getting rid of the rodents wasn't an issue, having no food was. In a twist of events a Sangheili ship full of food left for Oasis VI and gave the food to the staving Civilians. Bringing the two species together.

2563\. after finding Forerunner AI data. The UNSC Science Division has been able to figure out how to have all AI Mata-stable. They speculate that AIs now have a life span of over hundred thousand years.

2570\. Plans are put forward to build a new empire with all known species all together.

2571\. ONI starts two new operations: _SHADOWS_ and _PROTECTION_.

2573\. Thel 'Vadam finally unified all Sangheili states as well most other covenant races. They all swear allegiance to the Swords of Sanghelios.

2576\. UNSC find a planet formed completely of all kinds of metals, fleets of civilians and military move to start constructing shipyards and to start mining.

2577\. The metal world, now named _Atlas_ has started mass producing ships as well as shipping materials to Sanghelios and other covenant races improving relations with them even more.

2578\. The 50 _UNSC Athena_ class ships are finished two years early due to mining on _Atlas._ And have been launched to seek out the Forerunner Technology.

2579\. With expanded access to Forerunner technology, Great Leaps in technology has started. Including medical, which now reliably added 200 more years to the all races making the average human live up to 370 years.

2580\. The Unified Alliance is formed with all species treated as equals and work is under way for the new UA capital. The Capital is going to be a space station very much like the old Covenant capital, _High Charity_ but only half the size. The capital, yet unnamed will be guarded by a joint Human/Sangheili fleet. The capital is expected to be finished in 20-30 years.

March 26, 2580"Today we celebrate the coming together of the UNSC and the Swords of the Sanghelios, two great empires that once at war are now coming together to form a new empire that all species will greatly prosper and be equal under this ne-" what a load of ball-shit! I thought as I turned my TV off. No way could we ever prosper, let alone be equal with aliens! Alien will never see us as equals.

Maybe I should see about joining up with the United Rebel Front. They know that no good can come from aliens and seeing that the UNSC is ok with being friends with aliens, they can kiss my support good-bye!

* * *

March 29, 2580

"Welcome back to the United News Network, I'm your host Emily Wong. Today have been given reports from the UNSC that the latest bombing on multiple worlds are in fact from the last Insurrectionists from before the Great War. There have also been reports that mass amounts of protesters against the forming of the UA have joined the Insurrectionists.

* * *

2581\. After the insurrection/United Rebel Front (URF) attacks, the URF hijack little over 100 ships ranging from shuttles to a single Heavy cruiser, ONI finds that most ships that were taken had turn coats and sleeper agents. Also UA Athena-class has discovered 3 Forerunner shield worlds build only for production. Capable of building and refining tremendous amounts of ships and material. The UA quickly jump on the discovery to build more ships in case of more URF attacks.

2582\. Designs have been drawn for the new joint Hades-Class Supercarrier. The new ship will be 10 Km long and only 4 will be constructed. All UA navy ships have been retrofitted with hard-light shields on top of regular shields and some hard-light weapons. Date of completion is unknown.

2583\. ONI prowlers discovered all the hijacked ships and the main base of the URF and launch a surprise attack, yet over 120 ships jump out of the system. ONI suspects even more infiltrators and push to continue hunting them down.

2584\. Work has started on the UA capital, dubbed Project _Harmony Station._ On the ground side of things all UA infantry now have personal energy shield units, with Special Forces getting better upgraded ones.

2585\. New Flagship is being planned, The UA _Populus Curator_ will contain the all the Forerunner technology found from the UA _Athena_ -class vessels. The ship will be operated by all UA races and will be captained by Admiral Steven Hackett. Estimated time of completion unknown.

2586\. AIs are now recognized as a sentient species with all the forerunner upgrades, and are now a part of the Unified Alliance

2587\. UA is contacted by an unknown signal.

* * *

UA Council.

UA Harmony.

While the station is so far not complete. The Unified Alliance Council has already moved in, as the chambers have been built already. Today the councilors are having a meeting to have a talk about the signal the UNSC got yesterday. The signal translated to a message saying. _'Meet me, keepers of the mantle, you know where. Your best soldier was lost here.'_ Everyone knew it he was talking about the Master Chief, no one was his equal.

"Were is this place the message spoke of? Surely not the Ark? It was destroyed." ask Thel Vadam' the councilor of the Sangheili asked.

"We don't know that! We never went back to it." Called Admiral Hood.

"This bickering won't help, what we need to do it open the portal to the ark." Said Rekin, the Kig-yar councilor. With the Empire, came new Political changes like how all species are treated fairly and all have a place on the UA Council.

"Ok the Sangheili will send the Fleet of Divine Fire." Thel announced

"And the UNSC will send the 23rd fleet."

"Ok. I belief this meeting is over."

* * *

2589\. UNSC continue research into more advanced technology for Special Forces, namely for Spartans and ONI operatives.

2590\. The AU fleet activate the Ark portal once more and head in side. They are ever heard from again. The UNSC decided to deactivate the portal.2609. Project N is green lighted

2610\. Both the UAWS _Populus Curator_ and the UA _Harmony_ is completed. The UA military has finished its 1000th capital class ship.

* * *

/Codex entries/

Unified Alliance Flagship: _Populus Curator_

The UA Flagship is a joint project from all UA races. The 28 Km Supercarrier is loaded with the most cutting edge technology. The supercarrier has an entire fleet parked inside. The flagship will hold ships in it is a part of Battlegroup Populus Curator, Latin for The people's guardian.

Battlegroup: Populus Curator complement

1 _Infinity_ -Class Heavy Warship

6 _Autumn_ -class Heavy Warships

24 _Strident_ -Class Heavy Frigates

* * *

Unified Alliance WarShip: (UNWS) _Athena_ -Class

The _Athena_ -class vessel was designed and built to be a hybrid of a war and a scientific ship. Like _Autumn_ -class the ship has a honeycombed armor design that makes the ship incredibly strong and resilient but due to ship needing lots more space for laboratories and more marines and materials, the ship has no MAC Gun, instead relying on the Plasma, regular and nuclear missiles for offence/defense as well as its escorts. _Athena_ -classes always has 4 _Paris_ -class heavy frigates as escorts.

Armament.

2 plasma torpedo Tubes

Plasma tipped Archer missiles

Explosive tipped Rapier missiles

2 SHIVA class nuclear bombs

Numerous AA guns

Compliment

UA Infantry

1 Battalion of ODST (500-600 Units)

Rattlesnake Anti Armor tank (16)

Falcon attack/transport VTOL (8)

Sparrow-hawk attack VTOL (10)

Pelican dropship-class VTOL (20)

Pelican gunship-class VTOL (14)

HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System (30)


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh,hello there.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, truly me helps out. A few reviews were about my crap English skills, which will (Hopefully) Improve as i read and write more. Thanks to Trife and Coffee Muncher for pointing out some mistakes i made, again it really helps :)**

 **So...as i have said before I have shitty English skills so please don't track me down and burn down my house because it's not to a second grade standard. Any-hoo I hope you enjoy this chapter and cherish it for the rest of your life.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Surprised contact, misunderstood war**

* * *

"My name once was Jack Harper, but now I'm known as the illusive man. I now lead the United Rebel Front from the shadows and with my connections I will bring every alien to their knees. With Humanity on top." -Illusive man

* * *

 **February 13 2611 (UNSC Standard Calendar)**

 **Admiral Robert**

 **Bridge**

 **Onboard URF Flagship Resistance**

We must run. The UA is coming for us with the new _Populus Curator_ , and so here turning on an object ONI calls a Mass Relay to help us run. My Second in command tells me it's ready, thousands of people are counting on my here, its making me shiver just thinking about it, But now is not the time to be nerves. Now is the time for exploring for a new planet to call home, and then for revenge.

After some preparation I was ready for a speech to the fleet. I clicked on the console to start the transmission "Today my Brothers and Sisters, we enter the unknown to find a sanctuary to rebuild and fight back the aliens that threaten us all! Admiral James Robert, over and out"

"Nice speech admiral" Navigation Ensign Phil called

"Thank you. Now turn us towards the Mass Relay and turn on engines to 70% fleet wide"

"Yes sir" he shouted as he turned around to make calculations for the jump

* * *

 **2185 (Citadel Council Galactic Standard Time)**

 **78th petrol fleet.**

Captain Churrect sat back and relaxed as he and his fleet continued to guard the relay known as the Dark relay in the Erenzo sector. He had to admit that it the relay had an appropriate name as the relay was suppository meant to connect to the mysterious Orion arm of the galaxy.

"S-Sir! The relay has been activated!"

"What! Ready weapons and shields and face us towards the relay!" The Captain Ordered "Spirits…" he whispered.

What came out the relay shouldn't have existed, over 200 ships with 3 ships over 2Km and one

Super-dreadnought over 4km. The truly massive ships all looked like flying bricks with the big ships with guns all over. The Turian in him wanted to see how those ships do in battle, But the Captain and commonsense in him knew that he's fleet probably will not survive if those guns were as deadly as they looked.

"Ok" I sigh then louder he ordered "Open communications"

"They're not responding"

But before Captain Churrect could react bright flashes erupted from the new ships. Captain Churrect witnessed the deaths of his entire fleet, the death of over four hundred men and woman. Only his ship survived.

"Retreat! Fallback!" he shouted seconds later the Turian ship went into FTL towards to relay.

* * *

 **2185 (Citadel Council Galactic Standard Time)**

 **Joint Citadel Fleet.**

 **2 days after attack from Unknowns from Orion Relay.**

General Desolas stood at the command center on his dreadnought the _Glorious Victory_. His fleet consisted of 60 frigates, 40 cruisers and two other dreadnoughts. The mission is to take out the invading fleet and take the technology.

"Sir, enemy fleet of 50 just came out the relay!" called the new XO Captain Churrect.

"Good. Charge guns and raise shields! But stay in formation." Called General Desolas.

* * *

 **February 14 2611 (UNSC Standard Calendar)**

 **Outside Mass Relay.**

 **10 seconds after exit.**

Admiral Fredric was in charge of the main Anti-URF task force. His personal flagship ship is an Infinity-Class Super-carrier, the UNSC Icarus.

The UNSC fleet believed that the rebels used the mass relay to continue to run. Fredric was the type of Admiral that knew his fleet inside and out. His fleet consisted of 20 UNSC Strident-Class Heavy Frigates, 20 UA CCS-Class battle cruisers, 6 UA CPV-Class destroyers, 3 Autumn-Class cruisers and lastly the flagship of the fleet an Infinity-Class Super-carrier.

"Sir, there is no sign of rebels, but I think we may have found a new alien race." Called Victoria, the ships AI with the avatar of a 1920s English Royal.

"Alright hail them on all frequencies. But tell the fleet to charge MAC guns and shields." Admiral Fredric ordered

"Sir, they have answered the hail and are calling us now. Should I forward the call to the main screen?" asked Victoria.

"Wait I need to get into their system so to translate their language." Order Fredric while making sure that his uniform was nice and tidy.

"If I'm found then they may see that as an act of war. Are you sure it's a wise risk?" questioned Victoria.

"I think it's better to understand what we say. Then two big, heavily armed fleets with two captains scratching our heads." Fredric replied.

"OK. Done. They have very bad firewalls installed and no AI. But I have a translator for the call."

"OK" he sighed, "Put them on screen."

* * *

 **100 Km from Dark Relay.**

 **General Desolas.**

 **Onboard** _ **Glorious Victory.**_

The com connected to the aliens. They had a striking resemblance to Asari in terms of looks, but a pale pink skin instead of blue. With some in the background with brown or black skin. They also had lots of…fur? On their head, the human captain standing in front of the screen wore a grey formal uniform, with a gold star and four golden stripes. He wore what looked like a piece armor on right shoulder.

"Power down your shields and weapons! You are under-arrest for the attack on the 142nd Turian Patrol fleet, as well as the killing of over 400 of my Turian brothers and sisters!" General Desolas Ordered.

"Excuse me? We just got here, we haven't attacked anyone" the man dared lying to try escaping the Turian general's might. Perhaps even new aliens know the might of the of the Turian navy.

"Then explain this!" the general played the video recording of the battle. If Desolas had to guess then he would say the expressions of their faces was shock then anger

"That wasn't us! It was-"

"Enough! You will pay for your crimes" Desolas had enough of this, he came to get vengeance on the 400 Turians lost and he will get it. "Fire the main gun!"

The shot flew straight and true. Hitting the dead center of the dreadnought sized human ship. And nothing happened…then they fired again with the same results.

* * *

 **UNSC Anti-URF task fleet**

"Sir, Shields down to 70%!" yelled the shield ensign.

Dammit! Those aliens were attacked by the rebels and now they think we are the dam same as those scum! "Arrgh…get the fleet out of here!" Called Admiral Fredric

"Sir they're firing again!" Called Victoria, The alien ships fired again showing both incredible speeds with fire rate and projectile speed.

"Shields down to 40%!"

"We are going through the relay now!" called Victoria.

The relay light up, sending an arc of electricity hitting the ships one by one disappearing as they went faster than light. Leaving the Turian fleet behind, meanwhile an ONI prowler opened a slipspace portal out of the system.

* * *

/Codex entries/

N7 Project

The after action report of the Battle for Requiem shows that SPARTAN IV team are good but not SPARTAN material. After some thought the Office of Naval Intelligence came forward with the N7 Project. ONI has rounded up the last remaining Spartan IIs and IIIs so that they may train 4000 adults turning them into N7s. The Project is planned to start near the end of 2612.

* * *

The Alliance Assembly

The Alliace Assembly is a Huge Unified Alliance run company that manufactures large amounts of weapons, vehicles and ships. The Alliance Assembly is located at Atlas

* * *

The MA6A Mark 2 Assault Rifle.

The MA6A Mark 2 assault rifle or simply assault rifle is the first massed produced rifle in the new line of MA6 rifles. The MA6A Mark 2 has the unique ability of having two modes. The first makes the weapon fire regular 7.62x51mm NATO Ammunition while the second mode fires super-heated plasma bolts. The MA6A is standard issue for Humans, Sanghelli and Kig-yar.

* * *

 **So that's that. Feel free to leave criticism constructive or not. Hope you joyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is the complete rewrite of chapter 3, is it better? Is it worse? Let me know!

* * *

Political Shit-Storm

* * *

" _Talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

 _[Com talk]_

' _Message on screen'_

* * *

 **Citadel**

 **Citadel Control tower**

Musana was very happy in her position as one of the operators in Citadel Control. Most Asari in their maiden stage go out and get jobs as stripers and Mercenaries or just go explore the galaxy. She always wanted to experience the different types of people in the galaxy, however Musana was too socially awkward of going out to a bar, there was no way she was going out in the galaxy. So she went to go work in an environment that allowed her to experience the different people in the galaxy in the safety of the control tower. Unfortunately she only has a few minutes left of her shift, but another ship came in.

 **[** This is Citadel Control, please state your business for coming to the Citadel and please also send necessary files for your stay there. **]** Musana said into the mic.

After a few minutes waiting they relied with. **[** This is the Asari Republic trading vessel **Angles** _._ We are here to trade various foods and ingredients. We are sending the files now. **]** Replied the vessels captain.

'Huh going to Sekara ward hey?' she though and making sure they are legit she turned her mic back on to say. **[** Files are confirmed, please proceed to your requested dock H51 located in the Sekara ward. **]**

"What the hell?" She whispered, as her screen showed that sector P7 had a massive buildup of radiation. Suddenly a three new contacts showed up, but it could be right, the two out of the three new ships were 5km long with the other 7Km long! How? Who? What is this?! How is this possible? She turned around to her superior **"** Arrr….Sir, new ship you may want to see it! **"**

"I know, just answer the hail as any other ship, it's probably just an error in the system. **"** The Turian said turned back to his console

 **[** Um…This is Citadel Control, Please state your business and please send the necessary files to dock. **]** 'Goddess I hope it's just an error' she thought

 **[** Evening this is Admiral Tomas Lasky in charge of the UAWS or Unified Alliance WarShip **Infinity**. We request an audience with your leaders as we are new here. **]**

'It's a first contact….I AM THE FIRST PERSON TO SPEAK TO THEM!' Musana was shaking, she had never wanted this she only wanted to deal with merchant vessels coming to sell things. NOT massive warships that are owned by a completely new nation! **[** I…I…Will get boss people, Have a day wonderful! um...yeah **]** she turned to her Turian boss. "Sir…new people, need people…talk" was the last thing she said as she fainted.

* * *

After two hours of waiting Admiral Lasky finally got a response. A message saying _'Please send a small dropship to the location attached'_ so here Admiral Lasky was in a pelican with Udina the UEG representative, Thel' Vadam representing all the ex-Covenant species with Tomas himself representing the UNSC and pelican over the years has had some upgrades it now goes faster, has more weapons and is bigger allowing more troops onboard and most importantly has heavy shielding.

After some time, we landed and got out with our own escorts of 10 SPARTAN IVs and 6 Sangheili Honor Guards. We were guided by the local police calling themselves Citadel Security or C-Sec for short. Eventually we get the elevator up the Council, the government of this part of the galaxy.

"I swear if this elevator goes up any slower we would be going downwards." Whispered one of the SPARTANS

* * *

After some quick preparations the Council triad was ready to negotiate with the new civilization calling themselves the Unified Alliance. However the only news they had is that they have destroyed an entire fleet and left. How they got here is unknown, how they got past the blockade around the 314 relay they were at, without any signals of attack from the blockage, is very frightening indeed. Now however they were outside in 3 ships that shouldn't exist, Valen said something about them not using Element Zero in their ships, but how? How do they work without it? How do they use FTL without it? 'Well I guess that's what STG and SPECTRES are for.' The Asari councilor Tevos thought

 **[** Councilors, the elevator with them in it will arrive shortly. Be warned though they still have their weapons on them **]** Said the C-Sec captain in charge of escorting the new arrivals.

 **[** That is not allowed captain and you know it, why wasn't their weapons confiscated? **]** Asked the Turian councilor Spartacus.

 **[** Some of them threaten to "show us what they can do" if we tried to take it, sorry Sir but we could risk it. **]** Replied the C-Sec captain. Makes a bit of sense, don't want to have an accident like that just before a negotiation of peace. Spartacus turned to his colleges "You two hear that?"

"Yes, it doesn't help putting them in a good spot." Sighed councilor Tevos, thinking back to the Krogan negotiations. They had the same reaction to C-Sec confiscating their weapons, hopefully this doesn't end the same.

Eventually the elevator arrived, out walked three humans being escorted by what looked to be giant robots. And another group that were big reptilians. 4 of them had red armor with orange glowing patches, they were also carrying staffs. The main reptilian in the middle had large golden armor.

The three humans and the reptilian with the large golden armor walked onto the podium. They walked forward one by one announcing themselves.

"I am Admiral Tomas Lasky, representing the United Nations Space Command or UNSC, the human military arm of the Unified Alliance or just UA for short."

"I am ambassador Udina representing the United Earth Government or UEG, The human civilian arm of UA."

The big reptilian in golden armor came forward

"I am Thel' Vadam, Kaidon of Vadam Keep the Capital of Sanghelios. I am representing the Swords of Sanghelios, part of the Unified Alliance!" he bellowed, his deep voice making the people watching the negotiations a little frightened.

Finally a man in a black suit came forward

"Greeting I am Nathaniel, I'm just here to document this."

Admiral Lasky spook up again "Well why don't we start by showing our respective borders..."

* * *

 **1 hour before**

 **UNSC Infinity**

 **Waiting for response from Citadel Control.**

"Sir we are sitting ducks here, we should at least have our missiles armed and ready" said Roland

"Just missiles?" Announced Nathaniel Black "With the Admirals permission I can have 10 prowlers cloaked and armed with nuclear missiles and a NOVA nuke onboard the station within 10 minutes." he continued smiling

The admiral sighed "4 prowlers and that's it, no nuclear weapons though and absolutely no NOVA is be used." Admiral Lasky replied 'God was he seriously thinking of using a NOVA weapon. Man I scares me that people like him are the leaders of ONI"

"Aye, Sir" Replied Nathaniel "By the way I will be coming to the meeting as someone documenting the event. They don't need to know that ONI exists unless completely necessary."

"Alright and why are you referring to me as sir?" Questioned Lasky

"Well, I am only a humble documenter sir. I didn't wish to upset you sir, oh I must be off, thank you for your time sir" Smiling we turned and walked out the door of the bridge.

Admiral Lasky turned around to look back that the Citadel Council use as there government, still wondering how this 'Nathaniel Black', if that is his real name, became the ONI leader.

* * *

UNSC Codex Entries

NOVA Nuclear Weapon/Bomb

The prototype NOVA Bomb uses nine fusion warheads encased in lithium triteride armor. When detonated, it compresses its fissionable material to neutron-star density, boosting the thermonuclear yield a hundredfold. This weapon is infamously known for being activated by accident inside a ship in orbit around a Sangheili planet, the bomb cracked the nearby moon in half, burned half the world making it inhabitable and destroyed the entire fleet. The only times it is authorized it be used is to destroy flood infected planets after being glassed first.

Type-196 Anti-Armor/Anti-Structure Specialized Heavy Tank or Rattle-snake

The Type-196 Rattle-snake is new and improved Cobra. The Rattle-snake is based in the Scorpion Tank shell but instead shoots a three round burst of a gauss cannon (basically it's a 3 round burst Hannibal tank from halo 5). The Tank also has its treads taken out and replaced with the anti-gav technology used by the Swords of Sanghelios, this allows the tank to traverse almost every terrain. However due to the power requirements for the gauss cannon and the anti-gav technology the tank doesn't have shields equipped.

 **I know every codex entry so far has been UNSC/UA tech, but they have new stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ BELOW

I have done a complete rewrite of Chapter 3. Reading it would be a good idea!

Anyway (You don't have to read this bit) this is the longest chapter by far. I feel like i have done a better job with this chapter then the ones before, but that is up to you. Remember to give me some feedback, it truly helps. constructive or not, tell me what you think of the longer chapter. Oh and thank you SO MUCH for the favorites and follows, you make my day! Anyway

* * *

Chapter four: Developments

* * *

15 February 2611

Hello and welcome back to the Citadel News Network. Most likely most of you saw the absolutely massive star-ship earlier today. This ship is owned by the new nation calling them self the Unified Alliance or UA for short. The UA and Council negotiations ended with the '314 Treaty' named after the relay were the UA and Council had their first battle resulting in the Turian 13th fleet being completely destroyed by the apparent UA rebels. We at this time have yet to hear what this treaty contains.

16 February 2611

Continuing from yesterday. Today councilor Tevos came forward with the details of the '314 Treaty'. The UA says that anyone coming through the 314 relay without council permission will be fired on. The treaty also mentions that no UA ship over 1km is to enter Council space. So far this is the only news on the treaty released to the public. It seems that the Citadel Council and the new Unified Alliance has some tension growing between them, for the latest developments on this matter, stay turned on CNN

* * *

 **18 February 2611 (UNSC Standard Calendar)**

 **Pheonix System**

 **UA 9** **th** **Fleet**

 **In-orbit relay 314**

 **UNSC Hydra-Class Heavy Carrier** _ **Dawn-Breaker**_

"So why exactly are we helping the fucking rebels! They are responsible for the Council hating us! They attacked that fleet and now we are in a galactic scale cold war!" shouted the _Dawn-Breaker_ Admiral Hannah Shepard. She was currently talking with one of the heads of ONI.

"Do you know who leads the rebels?" asked the man on coms. She had no response, no one knew who exactly lead them. "I will let you in on a little secret. A man named Jack Harper does, this man is the key to winning against the Citadel Council as much as me."

"And who are you exactly? You never told me your name. How do I even know you're even in ONI?"

"If you knew my name I wouldn't be an ONI member, but people usually call me...The Illusive Man. But my real name is Jack Harper, you see the Rebels work for me and I work for the UNSC. In other word I can strike at the so called Citadel Council without the UNSC getting flak for it. Together we can do real damage to them. But we need you and your fleet."

"But why do you need to convince me to 'defect', can't HIGHCOM just order me to do it?"

"No, this Rebel organization needs to look like a real rebellion, if they order you to do it then enemy spies could find out about this. That can't happen."

"OK let's say I do join, what will happen to my son? And does this organization have a name?"

"If you join then your son will get his dream of being a SPARTAN." He Replied

"OK and the name of this terrorist organization?" She question

"Cerberus"

* * *

90% of the 9th Former UA fleet joins Cerberus, those that don't join are respectively given a frigate to take home. The man and woman that don't join agree to report saying that the loss of the fleet is due to a rebel attack. After 3 days of outfitting the new Cerberus 1st fleet was ready for their first mission.

Hannah Shepard walked into her personal com room, now outfitted with new Quantum Entanglement Communicators or QECs. The new QECs allowed instant, lag free, communications to and from the illusive man

"Admiral Shepard, I have a mission for you. A prototype stealth carrier is waiting for you at minuteman station, you will be in charge of attacking the citadel" T.I.M said, skipping the pleasantries as always.

"Is it just a carrier? It's no secret that the UA navy is the most powerful in the galaxy, just one carrier, while quite powerful, will not be able to stand against their biggest fleet."

"I said it's a stealth carrier did I not? You will be sending a SPARTAN Squads to the location I sent you. They know what to do, all you have to do is get them there safely and if need be give them support."

"Ok got it, anything else?"

"Be careful Shepard, this Citadel Council is proving to be a dangerous enemy, but I trust you can handle it" He said as it cut the connection

* * *

 **Citadel**

 **SPECTRE Offices**

Garrus Vakerian didn't see himself as a SPECTRE but after the explosive introduction of the Unified Alliance, he finally took up the offer. Following joining he has trained his body and mind, making himself into the ultimate weapon. The council had their first mission for him and he isn't planning of failing. He sat down in the council offices, Valen's specifically. He and 5 other SPECTREs sat around a table, waiting for the councilors to arrive.

Garrus didn't understand why he was here, the SPECTREs here were legends, some like Saren infamous for a raid on a pirate hideout. The pirates held hostages and threatened to kill them if anyone tried invading. Saren invaded anyway, saying that the pirates would just sell them to slavery and he was just saving them from misery, that didn't change the fact that they all died…Or that everyone knew it was just to cover up that he just didn't care.

Saren spoke breaking Garrus from his thoughts. "Why are we just waiting here?"

"Because there is a new threat, greater than the citadel council, this new threat can and most likely will completely destroy every citadel specie." Said Spartacus as he marched into the room. Was he just waiting outside waiting someone to ask what we are doing here?

You're here because there is a galactic level threat right outside. This new threat calls itself the Unified Alliance, they do not use element zero and we know next to nothing about them, were they live, and their main agenda. We do know however that they have fleets capable of decimating entire fleets of ours without losing a single ship of theirs. This kind of power, this technology CAN NOT be in the hands of this Unified Alliance. You people are wondering why you're here. Well each of you were chosen because you are the best, you are all a part of a new squad, and this squad is named Archangel Squad _._ You'll be given a prototype ship and will work to sabotage the Unified Alliance's activities by any means, of course you have to do this without it being linked back to us, understood?"

Garrus shot his hand up, "Who will lead this new operation?"

Spartacus just looked at him. "…You will"

"Me?" Garrus asked, he couldn't belief it he had only been a SPECTRE for 2 weeks, only been on 3 missions, and yet here he is going to lead a team of 5 other SPECTRES. "Why sir, if I may ask"

"Leadership. When you were being trained the instructors saw that you had brilliant leadership skills, with a mission like this, we need someone with that talent."

"Well…Thank you sir."

* * *

 **19 February 2611 (UNSC Standard Calendar)**

 **Slipstream-space**

 **Onboard UNSC Medusa-Class Prototype Stealth Carrier _Onyx_**

Bridge

"Exiting Slip-space in 5 minutes ma'am" Said the Navigations Officer

"Good tell the SPARTANS to suit up and prepare to leave."

"Yes ma'am"

Admiral Shepard sighed, she didn't like it here, this wasn't her ship, her crew, her family but she had do this mission. This was her first mission with Cerberus and so far it looked good, so far.

* * *

 **19 February 2611 (UNSC Standard Calendar)**

 **UNSC Onyx**

 **Armory**

"You heard the lady move it! Get your armor and weapons on the double!" The Cerberus SPARTAN said as he was putting his black and orange Mjolnir scout armor helmet on. He was Commander Gregor, armed with a suppressed MA6A. The MA6A Mark 2 is the first massed produced rife in the new MA6 range, the next generation of Misriah Armory line of assault rifles. The MA6A has the unique ability of having two modes. The first mode makes the weapon fire regular 7.62x51mm NATO Ammunition while the second mode fires super-heated plasma bolts. However Misriah Armory has yet to come up with a silencer that works with the plasma bolts, so Gregor will have to stick with plain old human bullets for this mission.

"What's the mission sir?" Asked Lieutenant Max, he was ready in his black and orange Mjolnir EVA armor. Set with dual Bolt shots and a suppressed tactical shotgun. Due to large amounts of forerunner sites found by the Athena-class cruisers more than a few SPARTANS have chosen to use Hard-light weaponry in their loadout.

"What have you been living under a rock the whole time? We are finally attacking aliens again!" Said Sargent Olivia in a thick Irish accent, as she walked up to them in a black and orange colored Commando amour (The armor Carter uses in Halo: Reach) armed with two energy blades and one of the old discontinued BR55 battle rifles. People say that she toke the two blades from the elites that killed her parents.

"Come on, someone go wake up the Rookie" Commander Gregor ordered.

Walking over to the "Rookie". He wasn't a rookie at all, but when he was asked about his name he replied with just "Rookie". He hasn't ever said anything else even after 4 years of them all working with each other. The only bits that weren't covered in black ink was that the Rookie was on earth, stationed in an ODST squad with the now SPARTAN Buck.

The Rookie was in a pure black set of Mjolnir ODST armor. Sargent Olivia wacked him with her battle rifle, saying "Wake up, time to go kill some hopeless aliens. Now get some weapons!"

Slowly getting up he headed for the armory, he grabbed his suppressed Personal DMR and dual suppressed costume SMGs. Having a final look at the DMR he noticed just how much it was modified thinking to what mods he had on it. Short barrel, drum mags, semi and automatic mode changing, reflex scope and finally an energy baronet at the end. Grabbing as much ammo he could carry, he walked out the armory to the main meeting room.

Gregor noticed that everyone in Fireteam Phantom was here "Ok, Fireteam Phantom… So here is the plan…"

Looking around the Citadel area they called the presidium. Gregor noticed the target's sky-car was landing, with 3 Citadel gunships as escort.

"Phase 1." Said Commander Gregor as he, Max and Alivia slowly spread out, crouch-walking in active-camo towards the parked C-Sec escort gunships. "Everyone plant the bombs?" he whispered, 3 acknowledgement lights winked. Good.

"Phase 2." He continued, everyone slowly made their way back towards the gunship-class pelican parked, cloaked, in the local hanger bay. Now they just have to wait for the target to leave.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"Movement sir" called Lieutenant Max as he kept his weapon trained on the target.

"The Target?" he asked

"Yes, moving with escort to the sky-car"

"Good. Time to make some noise" he said with a grin as he turned on the pelican.

"Sir the gun ships are in the air, and the sky-car is still on the ground." Reported L.T Max

"Here it goes" As he pressed the detonator. All three gunships exploded like fireworks, the sky-car quickly zoomed away, with the pelican just behind. "Shoot the sky-car but remember don't hit it, we need the person in it alive! We have to make noise for Rookie to do his job!"

"Aye sir!" Max said as he started to fire the forward heavy machine gun, making sure not to hit the car.

After the gunships were blown up almost every C-Sec officer ran out of the building to help with gunship survivors. This made it a hell of a lot easier for the Rookie to move into the building undetected. Slowly he walked into the building towards the main access terminal. He toke out the AI chip in the back of his helmet and plugged it in, the AI went to work copying the data on it, but Rookie heard footsteps.

"Oi anyone in here!" called a Turian C-Sec walking in the room "I know you're in here, we have censers in the entryway for intruders" the C-Sec officer got out his assault rifle "This is your last chance"

The Rookie sighed, he had to stop him from examining the terminal, as he would surely see the AI chip sticking out the front. But if he killed him he may raise the alarm before he dies, not a risk that the Rookie is willing to take.

"Ok I'm in. All files downloaded." Said Sarah, the Rookie's AI.

"Alright." The Rookie replied in a deep voice

"Whoa slow down there, I think that's a record for talking for you" Said Sarah giggling. "Anyway you want me to turn off the alarms now?"

The Rookie nodded. Now Rookie didn't have to worry about the C-Sec officer as Sarah had control of the building. He ran at the C-Sec guard at full speed, he jumped and slide towards him, Rookie punched out his leg, making the Turian fall, he quickly got up before the Turian stopped falling, taking his knife out, he stabbed the Turian in the gut, slamming him to the ground putting a massive dent in the metal floor. After picking up the Turians rifle, and seething the knife, he sprinted out the building to the extraction zone.

"Ok boys, my man is done and waiting at the extraction point" Said Sarah.

"Alright then, we just going to shake these guy off. Be there in a sec" Commander Gregor said while flying the pelican.

"Don't keep us waiting too long" She said as she cut the connection.

"Why does Rookie get an AI and we don't?" asked Olivia as he started to shoot down the C-Sec skycars and Gunship behind them with the back turret.

"Are you a SPARTAN 2 or 3?" Asked Gregor

"No us three are SPARTAN 4 with Rookie being a SPARTAN 3. You know this"

"Yes I do, and I also know that the Rookie is in fact a SPARTAN 3, and I also know that SPARTAN 2s and 3s didn't have a childhood and went through military indoctrination starting at 6 years of age. As a result!-" Gregor screamed out as a C-Sec gunships machine gun got through the pelican's shield and hit him 6 times in the gut.

"Gregor you alright sir?" Asked max as he ran to the cockpit. Realizing he has been shot he pulled out bio-foam and sprayed it on the wound. Turning to face Oliva "How many left?"

"Three gunships and 6 cars!" Olivia replied.

"Now as I was saying before being interrupted, As a result of having not childhood and no parents, when the war was over they didn't have anything to do, fighting was all they knew. Almost all of them got PTSD and extreme loneliness as most of the other SPARTANS they knew, they grew up with were dead. So the UNSC gave them all specialized AI to help with their emotional confusion. And it was a great success with-"

"As much as I like the story sir, all the C-Sec gunships and cars are destroyed, we can go pick up Rookie now." Interrupted L.T Max

* * *

 **Later (Creative I know)**

Commander Gregor walked out of the pelican first. Turning on his coms "Got everything?" he asked.

"Yep, we have all the so called 'Codexes' from the archive." Replied Sarah

"Good" he turned around to the squad. "Good work everyone."

"I WAS ATTACKED BY THEM, THEY NEARLY KILLED ME!" After the attempt on Spartacus's life, to say he was angry was putting it lightly.

"We are not attacking the humans, look at what happened last time." Tevos replied

"And we should just let them get away with this?" Spartacus yelled still barely containing his rage.

"Wait look at the screen" said Valen, pointing to his ommi-tool. His eyes widened when he looked more into it "every screen on the citadel is showing this video, but…It's just a black screen-"

"Citizens of the Citadel. Earlier today the Turian Councilor, the man in charge of warfare and protecting you and your families, was attacked. Do you know what happened? He ran, he ran back the Citadel tower and hid like a little kid. Is this the man you really want to protect you and your family? A man that runs in the face of aggression? This Councilor is representing the Turian Hierarchy, this hierarchy is in charge of protecting you. They failed in their duty, just yesterday we attacked the Turian Councilor and the Turian Hierarchy honor guards guarding him just outside the Citadel Codex Archives. Do you know what happened to the Turian honor guards? They failed and now they are all dead. We let the Turian Councilor live. Next time we will not. Think about this next time, do you think they should be in charge of protecting you? We can, Cerberus can. If you think we can do a better job than contact us. Good day and remember Cerberus can protect you."

Tevos turned to Valen. "I need you to find out about this "Cerberus" got it? Is it run humans, is it with or against humans, everything!" She said, her voice trembling as she started to fear this "Cerberus" they attacked the Turian Councilor and destroyed numerous gunships, got away this it, and hacked the entire citadel. Just to send a message.

"Yes, I know Tevos…They can't threaten us, the citadel Council has survived though the Racni and the Krogan Rebellions. These people can't defeat us." Valen said patting Tevos on the back to comfort her.

"Yes I agree but to combat this Cerberus and also the humans we need to increase R&D into military technology, this Cerberus is using the same technology as the Humans, we can hope to win a war on two fronts without superior technology."

Valen looked at him. "I agree, but STG will need even more funding.

"Same does the Asari Research department." Said Tevos

"The Volus has money, but I don't know if they will part with it" Said Spartacus thinking how to get funding.

"Why not ask for the funding in exchange for a seat on the Council?" Asked Tevos "They have been practically begging for ages. Cut a deal with them, a constant flow credits for a seat on the council."

"OK now" Tevos turned to Valen. "Do we know of this UAs capabilities? Weapons, ships, defenses?"

"STG hasn't found much, they use very powerful kinetic barriers, at least we think they are kinetic barriers. The barriers used by the aircraft that attacked yesterday has the same golden glow to it as their starships. Speaking of which, their ships are extremely powerful, but have one disadvantage. They has poor maneuverability. You two don't know this, but when the Turian fleet attacked, they toke out at least 20 ships. This is because their main cannon only shoots straight, meaning that we can do short FTL jumps, to knife fight ranges and damage them before they can react."

"And their defenses?" Asked Spartacus.

"We don't know, the relay they came from only leads to one system, which is deserted of life, and we already know that they use FTL technology that lets them travel without the relays. For all we know the ships we have encountered are the only ones they have and they may only 5 planets, one for each of their species. Or the ships we have encountered are just civilian, low-grade, ships, and they could have thousands of planets under control. We can find out more unless we get this FTL tech they are using or hack into their systems."

"They have AIs, hacking will be near impossible." Said Tevos

"Exactly"

"Well…This is looking good." Sighed Spartacus. "I will contact the Volus govenment tomorrow"


End file.
